Lucioles
by Narcisse
Summary: 23e défi du Poney Fringant. Une étrange rencontre, par une nuit de l'an 1944 du Troisième Age. Les lucioles l'encerclent, encore et encore. Il faut partir.


**Notes :** Voici ma réponse au 23e défi du Poney Fringant, sur le thème des « Gens des chariots » et avec pour sous-thème « L'enfant ». Peu joyeux, très contemplatif, avec pour décor la Bataille du Camp en l'an 1944 du 3e Age, qui marqua la défaite des Gens des chariots.

Bonne lecture ! (Malgré tout.)

* * *

**Lucioles**

_Des lucioles. Par centaines, par milliers. Etranges étincelles flamboyantes, voletant dans le ciel noir en une danse désordonnée. Elle tend la main, machinalement. Tente de capturer une de ces lueurs évanescentes. _

_Tressaille dans un sursaut._

_Ces lucioles ne sont pas comme les autres. Elles ne sont pas normales. Elles brillent d'un rouge malveillant, brûlent la peau lorsqu'elles s'y posent. Elles sont mauvaises, oh oui, mauvaises._

_Comme les hommes qui les ont apportées._

La fumée lui piquait les yeux, ses poumons étaient en feu. Le fracas des combats résonnaient à ses oreilles. Du campement qu'ils avaient assiégé, il ne restait que des chariots et des cadavres enflammés en un brasier infernal. Cette vision sinistre fit monter en lui une lourde mélancolie, un profond dégoût de tout ce sang qui jonchait ses mains.

Ah, baste ! Ce n'était guère le moment de se laisser aller à ces états d'âme. Il était un soldat dévoué, fidèle à son Roi et à son peuple. Point d'émoi pour tromper son allégeance.

_Rouge. Un rouge douloureux. Tout est rouge autour d'elle. Les flammes qui brûlent, les lucioles qui l'encerclent, le sang sur ses mains. Le sang ? Non, elle n'est pas blessée. Ce n'est pas le sien._

_C'est celui de Maman._

_Maman qui repose allongée sur la terre boueuse, un peu plus loin. Maman qui ne bouge pas, qui ne bouge plus. Une large tâche sombre macule sa robe. Pourquoi reste-t-elle immobile ? Il faut qu'elle se lève, qu'elle aille vers elle, mais elle non plus ne peut pas bouger. Son corps entier ne répond plus, refuse de lui obéir. _

_Mais il le faut pourtant ! Sinon, les mauvaises lucioles viendront la brûler, les flammes viendront la dévorer, et Maman ne se relèvera plus jamais._

Autour de lui, la bataille commençait à s'essouffler. Leurs ennemis courbaient l'échine, préférant lâcher leurs armes pour fuir plutôt que d'affronter une fin certaine. Certains fuyards parvenaient à franchir leurs lignes, d'autres étaient rattrapé par les flèches vives et silencieuses des archers.

Il n'y avait plus rien ici pour leur résister. Plus rien à conquérir. Il enjamba le cadavre du dernier homme que sa lame avait traversé. Sans un regard.

La victoire était leur, désormais, la victoire était leurre. Les souffrances gravées par cette guerre n'en laissaient qu'une sensation amère et fade, et bientôt irait-elle rejoindre les mémoires éteintes des triomphes d'antan, que ne relataient guère plus que les antiques annales aux écritures passées.

Qui, qui donc serait là pour l'accueillir, lui, au retour du combat ?

_Rouge, rouge, de plus en plus rouge. Elle sent une présence néfaste qui rôde autour d'elle, comme un chien rendu fou par le goût du sang. Il faut qu'elle parte. Qu'elle parte pour sauver sa vie, ou ce qu'il en reste. Maintenant !_

_Mes ses jambes restent sourdes._

Alors qu'il avançait parmi les débris calcinés, ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite silhouette, adossée contre la carcasse d'un chariot qui se consumait lentement.

Une fillette au teint sombre. Le regard vague, tête penchée, d'une immobilité si parfaite qu'elle semblait morte. Mais ses prunelles brillaient encore d'un éclat de vie, et d'une terreur indicible. Elle fixait le cadavre d'une femme dont l'abdomen était ravagé par une atroce blessure béante.

Sa mère ? Sans doute.

Il s'apprêta à passer son chemin, mais suspendit son élan. Non, il ne devrait pas lui laisser la vie sauve. Le combat était inégal, cruel, mais avait-on épargné son jeune frère lorsque les siens avaient été attaqués ? Ils étaient issus de deux peuples ennemis, l'un ne pouvait survivre qu'avec la ruine de l'autre. Cela suffisait comme argument.

Il sursauta malgré lui lorsqu'il croisa son regard. L'enfant avait bougé, recroquevillant ses jambes contre son corps. Un lent frisson parcourut son échine. L'effet était semblable à celui de voir une dépouille revenir à la vie.

_Une jambe. Puis l'autre. La lueur dans les yeux de l'homme est menaçante. C'est un mauvais homme, l'un de ceux qui a apporté les lucioles malveillantes. Et si elle reste ici, il la tuera, et les lucioles viendront se repaître de son cadavre._

_Hardi !... Le plus dur reste à faire. Il faut se lever maintenant._

Il s'avança à pas lents, saisissant la garde de son épée. L'un dans le regard de l'autre, sans ciller, sans un mot. Lame contre fourreau, l'acier crissa dans un lourd cri de colère, auquel se mêla dans une harmonie lugubre la longue plainte d'agonie qui s'échappa de la bouche de l'enfant.

Il arrêta soudain son geste lorsqu'il entendit le gémissement sourd de la fillette, alors qu'elle tentait dans un ultime effort de se hisser sur ses pieds avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Glacé d'effroi, il relâcha son arme, qui regagna son linceul dans un fracas sonore.

Non. Non, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Ôter la vie d'un homme armé, il en était capable, mais d'une fillette sans défense acculée comme une proie… L'abjection de son acte vint le frapper de plein fouet. Puisse-t-on lui pardonner sa trahison, mais elle ne pouvait être plus terrible que le jugement que lui réserveraient sinon les dieux.

Alors, il tendit sa main.

_Un geste, inattendu. La surprise suspend tous ses efforts. Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Un piège ? Il ne faut pas qu'elle accepte son aide. C'est un mauvais homme, il ne l'épargnera pas. Il la tuera et les lucioles…_

_Mais son regard a changé. Ses yeux brillent étrangement._

_Il pleure._

_Elle lève le bras, hésite. Puis, lentement, doucement, elle prend sa main._

La fillette l'observa avec un air mi-apeuré, mi-farouche, et hésita longuement avant de répondre à son geste. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la petite main fragile. Il la hissa sans peine, tant elle était légère. Elle resta immobile un court instant, tête baissée, puis releva les yeux.

Avec un sourire.

Une étrange sensation le traversa. Une chaleur, douce et tendre comme l'étreinte d'une mère perdue, qui réchauffa son être. Si longtemps, il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait ressenti pareille quiétude, et par ce simple geste seulement…

Mais cette brusque trêve s'évanouit dans une vive et soudaine douleur. Il entendit un cri – deux, plutôt, l'aigu succédant au grave. On l'avait surpris, croyant qu'il allait… Mais ce n'était qu'un malentendu, qu'un affreux malentendu!

La lame glissa hors de sa chair, entraînant une souffrance accrue. Il porta la main à sa blessure, sentit le sang chaud qui s'en écoulait à flot. Une faiblesse s'empara de ses jambes ; il tomba à genoux.

L'enfant s'enfuit en courant.

_Elle crie, brusquement. Rouge, trop de rouge ! Il est l'un des siens, elle le sait, mais pourquoi l'a-t-il blessé, lui, son sauveur ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste, même si… Non, ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas… bien._

_Le danger environnant lui revient soudainement à l'esprit. Il faut partir, vite ! Sa conscience l'abandonne, laissant place à un instinct plus primaire. Elle se met à courir et courir encore, comme jamais elle n'a couru auparavant. Elle traverse les flammes, les lucioles viennent l'encercler, la brûler, comme autant de piqûres ardentes. Mais elle ne s'arrêtera pas, il faut qu'elle parte, qu'elle s'éloigne de tout ce mal._

_Partir, loin, très loin, et ne jamais revenir._

Allongé sur le sol humide et froid, il sentait ses membres se glacer, lentement, son souffle ralentir, à mesure que la vie le quittait peu à peu. Il ne vit pas même son meurtrier. Cela n'avait plus d'importance ; pourvu qu'elle parvienne à quitter ce lieu infernal… Le reste n'était que pensées négligeables.

Sa douce quiétude était revenue. Il fixait le ciel d'un noir d'encre, un pâle sourire sur ses lèvres. Comme cette vision était belle ! Des centaines, des milliers d'étincelles flamboyantes se détachaient de la voûte, dans un mouvement tumultueux.

D'étranges lucioles.


End file.
